Brian Bloom
Brian Bloom (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''The Stuff (1985)'' [Jason's Brother]: Presumably consumed from the inside, along with the rest of his family, by the Stuff; we last see him as he and his family are trying to make Scott Bloom eat the Stuff. It's not shown what happens to them after Scott escapes, but considering what happens to the rest of the Stuff's victims, it's likely that they die. *''The A-Team (2010)'' [Pike]: Killed at the end of a fight with Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Tron: Legacy (2010)'' [Black Guard]: Playing multiple black guards, he’s disintegrated in many ways. TV Deaths *''Oz: Revenge Is Sweet (2001)'' [Ronald Barlog]: Neck snapped by Christopher Meloni. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles: Dinosaurs Seen in the Sewers (2015)'' [Crognard]: Swallowed by the Dread Dragon Wigglepuss in the series finale of his show. Michelangelo (voiced by Greg Cipes) re-edits the footage to make it look like he survived. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Impossible Desert (2017)'' [Captain Ryan]: Disintegrated to bone by cyborgs along with Crankshaw (Scott Menville), and Dr. Mindstrong (Ben Cross). Video Game Deaths *''Mass Effect 2 (2010) '[Keiji Okuda]: Murdered (exact method unspecified) by John Ullyatt some time prior to the start of the game, though he lives on in the form of a projection contained within his Graybox memory implant. This projection can also die if the player decides to honour Brian's final request and encourages Kym Hoy to erase the Graybox's contents. *Modern Warfare 3' [''Yuri]: Shot to death by Roman Varshavsky after shooting Roman in the shoulder. * The Darkness II (2012) ' [Jackie Estacado]: Shot in the face by Bill Lobley; he is returned to life a few days later by Mike Patton's powers. He later dies again following his battle with William Salyers, this time by stabbing himself in the chest with the Siphon in an attempt to send himself to Hell. *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015)'' [Black Mask/Roman Sionis] Falls to his death after being kicked through a window by Troy Baker. *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016)' [''Commander Nick Reyes]: Dies from vaccuum exposure after ordering Jamie Gray Hyder to fire on the command center he is occupying. *''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017)'' [William 'B.J.' Blazkowicz]: Is executed via decapitation by Nina Franoszek. However, Brian’s head is recovered by Mark Ivanir and transplanted into a Nazi supersoldier’s body, bringing Brian back to life. Gallery Brian Bloom.png|Brian Bloom's video game death in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Brian Bloom (2).PNG|Brian Bloom's character before his death in Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1970 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Actors who died in Joseph Kosinski Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Deaths in Oz Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the TMNT universe Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:As the World Turns Cast Members Category:The Game Awards Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Clinically Dead